Snippets
by Beastdog
Summary: Small snippets of things I have begun and either don't plan to finish, or I haven't had time to work on them.


Well, I've decided to post some of my snippets. They're alright, but I can do better. I'm just posting them so you can enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

--------------------------------

This first one is a really short snippet I wrote while, I don't know, I was high -laugh- Kidding. I have no idea what spawned this one.

----------------------------------

Remy felt like the one and only father figure for the Acolytes. Except, Sabertooth was... older. Same with Mastermind. It was more Collossus and Pyro he felt he was a father figure for. It was Magneto who gave them the money, but it was Remy who did the shopping and the cleaning up after St. John when he burned things down.

Remy was starting to get worried about St. John. Lately St. John had been sitting on the ground and staring into nothing. Lately, as in, the last 48 hours. Didn't even sleep. Just... sat.

Remy sat on the couch opposite St. John reading the newspaper. He suddenly heard St. John... laughing. Remy lowered the newspaper to find St. John just suddenly laughing at nothing.

"What 'cha done now?" Remy asked.

St. John choked out, "W-watch..." Giggle. "... this!" He burst out laughing again. He held out one of his hands and created a little fire wombat. He made it dance in his palm. St. John burst out laughing again.

Well, at least he was laughing again. Remy raised the newspaper and continued to read, all the while St. John was laughing in the background.

------------------------

I like this. It's so cute. It's the Now And Then of Kurt's childhood. He's so adorable. I wuv him.

The )( part is in English, while the rest is in German.

-------------------------

Then:

"Mama? Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Are you sure you can stay up to hear it, and still get up early for the show in the morning?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good, good. What do you want to hear?"

"The one where I'm an inch tall."

"Are you sure, Kurti? I'm only telling one tonight."

"Yes Mama."

"If you were only one inch tall, you'd ride a worm to school.  
The teardrop of a crying ant would be your swimming pool.  
A crumb of cake would be a feast  
And last you seven days at least. Well, I'm not sure it would if _you_ were an inch tall-"

"_Mama_..."

"A flea would be a frightening beast,  
If you were one inch tall."

"But I'm not!"

"I know, Kurti. You're the one who wanted the story..."

"Go on, Mama."

"If you were one inch tall, you'd walk beneath the door,  
And it would take about a month to get down to the store.  
A bit of fluff would be your bed-"

"I make my own fluff."

"You are fluffy, it's true."

"Papa! Go away! Mama's reading me a story."

"Fine fine..."

"As I was _saying_... A bit of fluff would be your bed,  
You'd swing upon a spider's thread,  
And wear a thimble on your head,"

"I wouldn't. I'd wear a thumb thing that you wear when you're sewing. Yep, to protect me from falling things knocking against my head."

"That's what a thimble is, Kurti."

"Papa! Go away!"

"Fine..."

"Ahem, If you were one inch tall."

"I'm not."

"You'd surf across the kitchen sink upon a stick of gum.  
You couldn't hug your Mama, you'd just have to hug her thumb."

"But Mama! I'd never give up hugging you!"

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?"

"Yes Papa. I'll always hug both of you."

"There's my Kurti."

"Now go away. Mama's reading to me."

"Fine..."

"Ahem. You'd run from people's feet in fright,  
To move a pen would take all night,  
(This poem took fourteen years to write--  
'Cause I'm just one inch tall.)"

Now:

"Kurti? Can you tell me a story before I go to bed?"

"Mama, Professor Xavier pays a lot for these cross-country calls."

"I know, but he has plenty to spare. I know, I've met him."

"Fine, Mama. What do you want to hear?"

"The one where you first came to America."

"Really?"

"Yes, the true story."

"Fine, This morning I jumped on my horse,  
And went out for a ride,"

"He had a horse for you?"

"Just listen to the story."

"Go ahead."

"And some wild outlaws chased me,  
And they shot me in my side."

"Really?"

"So I crawled into a wildcat's cave  
To find a place to hide,  
But some pirates found me sleeping there,  
And soon they had me tied,"

"Really? Oh, I'm glad you're ok now."

"To a pole and built a fire  
Under me-- I almost cried."

"Again? Oh, Kurti..."

"Till a mermaid came and cut me loose  
And begged to be my bride,  
So I said I'd comeback Wednesday,  
But I must admit I lied."

"Kurti! You don't lie to mermaids!"

"_Mama_..."

"Kurti, listen-"

")Kurt? Can you hurry this up? Lance said he'd call.("

"Katzchen..."

")Fine, fine, I'll let you talk to your mom.("

"So? Go on..."

"Yes Mama. Ahem, Then I ran into a jungle swamp  
But I forgot my guide,  
And I stepped into some quicksand,  
And no matter how I tried  
I couldn't get out, until I met  
A water snake named Clyde,"

"You always did have a way with animals."

"Mama, let me finish..."

"Fine, fine..."

"Who pulled me to some cannibals  
Who planned to have me fried."

"I guess not..."

"But an eagle came and swooped me up,  
And through the air we flied,"

"Ooo... fun..."

"_Mama_..."

"Fine, go on..."

"But he dropped me in a boiling lake  
A thousand miles wide.  
And you'll never guess what I did then--"

"What, what?"

"I DIED."

"No, this isn't a true story, I want the true one..."

"_Mama_..."

"Tell me..."

"The truth is boring..."

"Kurti, your life will never be boring. Ever. Trust me on this."

"Yes Mama."

--------------------

Another story about Kurt and his mama. Only this is a different one. I really like Mystique, and I think she really does love her son.

---------------------

She had always loved him. Always. From the day he was born, 'till the day she died. He was her dearest, her lovey, her darling. She would always love him.

And that's why she had to let him go.

She had had many children, but this one was her special little boy. He was most like her, he had her eyes, her skin. Her heart. She loved him from the first moment the nurse screamed.

Well, he used to have her eyes. Then they were changed. Her darling little boy was being tortured. He needed to be saved.

So she grabbed him and ran. But _he_ chased. _Him_ of the pain, of the hurt. _He_ made the wolves chase.

There she was. By the bridge with two choices. One, be killed in the water. Two, continue the pain.

No, she decided. No more pain. Her special little boy didn't need all that pain, that hurt. No. She would die with her darling little clutched to her chest.

And so she jumped. It was the most exhilarating feeling, falling through clean crisp air. When she hit the water, the feeling came crashing down. She was dying. They were dying.

No. She wouldn't give up that easily. No, and she swam. She swam for her and her lovely boy's life.

She almost got to the bank. That's when the strong current threw her into the rock, jarring her precious from her grasp. Her boy, her love, was floating down the river.

Now she swam for the bank harder. If she could make it to the bank, she could run to catch up with him and save him from the cold water. How she swam. And swam. And swam. But she never seemed to get any closer.

She saw the branch and dragged her way to the bank. She climbed on and ran down the shore, running for her kid. She practically flew down the dirt, looking for her child.

When she finally saw him, she knew he was out of her life forever. Some farmer had the little bundle of a child in his arms, looking down at it in the utmost love.

No one could even get close to her love for her child. _That_ she knew. But now... this man wanted to _keep_ the strange little kid.

She had to let him. If she kept him, he would have more pain. This was better for him. And she loved him; she needed him to have the best life. Her life was not the best for him.

So she let him go.

She loved him. She had always loved her baby, and always would. Her dear little Kurti was her love, her baby, _her_ child. The child of her heart.

If only he knew.

------------------------

This is the beginning of another story of mine, but it started out as this. I love this snippet.

---------------------------

He was running again. He always ran, and when he got tired of running, he galloped on all four of his limbs. It was faster and used less energy.

Now he was galloping. It was the fastest he had ever gone yet, but this didn't comfort him. Sleek blue limbs pumped past each other in an effort to get away from It.

It was red, and furry like himself. He knew it was the devil himself coming for his transgressions. He didn't know why he ran; only that it was important to get away. His rational brain, the one that would have said 'the sooner I'm in purgatory...' and walked him right over to the devil himself, had shut off long ago. That's why he was running.

This had happened before, right after Stephan had gone. Stephan. He sniffled, but didn't wipe away the tears that thinking of Stephan brought. He was running, and always would be. The devil never let up.

The devil had come to his home. His home was no longer safe. If he ran away, He would follow; his loving family would be safe.

So he ran. And ran. Then, he galloped. When he was exhausted, he had dropped to the ground like a sack of wet potatoes and slept. He had no idea how long he slept, other than when he woke; he was fully rested but hungry. Very very hungry.

He rolled over onto his stomach to look for something to eat, he was so very hungry. And thirsty, now that he thought about it.

It was sitting there, watching him struggle to sit up with a grin plastered across its face. "Guten Morgen, mein Sohn." The devil beamed at the weak boy still struggling to sit up.

Kurt was afraid to look up at Him. But he knew he had to. He lifted his head up to meet the devils eyes. They were bright and yellow. Just like his.

"Essen Sie etwas, Liebe." The devil threw a little cloth bag at Kurt. He caught it, and peered inside, as directed.

It was food. The devil was offering food. No, there was some sort of catch. It had to have poison in it, to make him sleep. Or when he ate it, he would have to stay in Hell like Persephone when she ate the pomegranate.

But the devil had already let him sleep. Nothing bad had happened, he even felt better than ever before, albeit a bit hungry.

He wouldn't be tricked! Kurt flung the bag to one side and raced off in the opposite direction.

He was running again. Like always. But this time it was different. The devil wasn't following. Not yet anyway, Kurt thought snidely.

He kept running into the next day. When he finally had to stop, he curled under a rock for warmth. He was exhausted and starving.

I have eaten nothing for the past three days. He thought. I should've eaten what He gave me. Kurt sighed and settled down a bit more comfortable. He was starving and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The devil was back, Kurt could hear him settling down to sleep outside.

Maybe he could escape while He slept. Yes, that was a good idea. Kurt hunkered down onto his knees and elbows, ready to spring up and out as soon as he saw that the devil was asleep.

The devil had curled up on the furs that it had worn for a coat with its thumb stuck in its mouth. If it hadn't been such a dire situation, Kurt would've laughed out loud. It was drooling in its sleep, with little droplets of spittle on its black goatee.

Kurt looked at it with weary eyes. If He had dropped off, then it was time for Kurt to get away. He took his time, inch by inch he sneaked out. It took more than an hour to get all the way out. He sneaked out of the clearing and as soon as his tired feet touched the forest floor, he bolted.

Now this was his fastest. He would have marveled in the fact that he was flying through the trees, had he not been doing so in a half asleep state.

He was so tired and hungry and scared out of his mind. He knew the devil had woken up, besides his own sounds of crashing through the forest at top speed, he could hear others behind him. He couldn't get caught, he needed to escape. He knew he couldn't run like this again without a good week long sleep.

He was gaining. Kurt could hear him getting closer. How was that possible? Kurt was going as fast as he possibly could, running, galloping, swinging from tree to tree. The trees themselves were blurs. His feet barely touched the ground, he was going so fast.

And yet He gained.(1)

Something in Kurt's mind clicked when he felt the devils fingers brush against an ankle. In a soft implosion of air, he was gone.

That moment Kurt dropped into a small valley and passed out. It was also the moment Cerebro started to beep; they had found a new mutant.

The devil sighed. Trying to get his son back wasn't as easy as he would've thought. Kurt thought he was the devil, which wasn't quite untrue, but he couldn't tell him that. Why did Raven have the need to throw him into a river? Why couldn't she have given the little blue baby to him? Then he wouldn't have to hunt the kid down now.

(1) It's a quote from Princess Bride. I love that movie. I just don't know where...

-------------------------

A creepy Mother's Day fic I made centering on… you guessed it! My baby- Guess:laugh: No really. Guess who.

----------------------------

My mama. She's... well, she's mine. Not that I own her, if anything, she owns me. Always was licking her finger to smooth back a piece of hair, always was leaving big kissy marks on my cheek for all my friends to laugh at. She's always been there for me. Always.

Papa said she had to leave. I hadn't seen her in a while now, because she left. But I liked to think about her, and smell her old dresses. I hope to one day be like my mama. Always helping others, always being there when people needed her.  
I didn't know why she left. Papa said she was needed real bad in another city far, far away, and that's why she had to leave. When I asked him when she'd be back, he said he didn't know.

But when the new mama came? I didn't like her. She was so... not like mama. I really didn't like her. In fact, that's why I started to be bad. Maybe my real mama would see that I disliked the new one, and come home? Maybe.

Maybe not. Because she never did come home. She never will. I feel like a four year old again, when ever I think of my mama. I remember how she walked, and how she talked, and what she smelled like. Nowadays, though, I don't remember her too much. She's starting to fade from my memory.

I miss her. I miss her so much. I wish that car crash never happened. I wish Papa told me she was gone- like that- sooner. Maybe I could have come to grips with it. Maybe I wouldn't be so sad when I thought of her. Maybe I wouldn't be so angry when I thought of the new mama. No, She doesn't deserve that name. Devil woman. She drove me out of the house. It was her fault that... that what happened happened.

I was angry when I first felt the electricity grace the tips of my fingers. I was angry, so of course I concentrated on that feeling. Of course I touched Her. Devil woman.

And, of course, she screamed and she died. I ran as fast as I could away from that house. I ran as fast as I could away from my Papa yelling down the stairs to see what had happened. As fast as I could away from the corpse that used to be Her. Devil woman.

The Morlocks took me in. Slowly, ever so slowly, I gained power. I became Berserker. Not just lousy old clumsy Ray, but angry, mean Berserker that could kill you if he wanted. And he wanted.

Now that I'm with Xavier, though, I feel a bit better. Because now I am like my mama, helping people when they need me. I still get angry sometimes, but think of her makes me feel happy. Then I get over my rage. Because of her. My mama. She will always be in my mind, I will always love her. And I will always set aside a present of Mother's Day. Just for her. Just for mama.

--------------------------

When you review, tell me what you liked about each one, so I can write more to your liking. I like doing this, but I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. The more reviewers the more likely I'll post another chapter!


End file.
